


沉沦R   诸葛亮X你

by soffia



Category: king glory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffia/pseuds/soffia





	沉沦R   诸葛亮X你

道德沦丧，我是富强民主文明和谐  
受得了我们就走，受不了退出谢谢  
我要评论和小心心!

元歌已经走了将近一个月了，自从和他发生关系之后你的身体越来越渴望被爱抚。  
“哈……好大……”你小心翼翼的蹭进房间，一下子瘫倒在地毯上。你已经把跳蛋放在身体里面一个早上了，“想要……好难受……元歌……我要……”你下意识加紧了双腿，地毯湿了一大片。幸好早上下属们没有发现奇怪，不然你不知道怎么收场。  
“孔明可以来帮王吗？”身后传来诸葛亮的声音。你惊恐的回头，害羞的想走却倒进了他的怀里。“王迫不及待了？是不是元歌不能满足了？有的时候有的事还是得孔明来。”“滚开……哈……”你想推开他，却被他摁倒在地毯上。“都淫荡成这样了王还在掩饰什么？你现在和妓女有什么区别？”你哭着想挣脱，可身体里面的跳蛋让你在他的怀里直接泄了身。“王乖一点，听我的话，我就不会把视频发给别的人哦～”“你……你禽兽!你……居然……哈……拍视频”“不知道我那可怜的师弟看见你在我怀里这么淫荡会有什么想法。”他笑的肆无忌惮。  
“王，叫大声点，视频就会更精彩，这样下属们才能发现我们的王是个妓女。”他迫不及待的撕掉你的衣裳。“不……不要……我……我听话……”“乖～”他用骨节分明的手指撑开你的花穴，对着摄像机，“小骚货看看你的地方，又在流水，吃了这么大的一个跳蛋，还骚成这样。”“想……想要更大的……啊……”诸葛亮笑了，“元歌都废到满足不了你吗？承认你喜欢被我操我就给你。”“啊……喜欢……喜欢卧龙……操我……”他抽出你的跳蛋，你忍耐不住的蹭着地毯，想让地毯的粗糙缓解你的难受。地毯上已经亮晶晶黏糊糊的全是你的爱液。他对着摄像机狠狠的进入你的身体。“等会看看视频你是有多快乐。”你羞耻的说不出话，可下意识的长大双腿接受他的巨大。“看看摄像机。”他命令道。你抬头看了一眼，便羞耻的别过了脸，摄像机里你的花穴被他的巨大狠狠的撑开，汁水淋漓，你却一脸淫荡的抱住他吸的更紧。  
诸葛亮低头咬住你的胸口，用力吮吸，一种从来没有的酥麻传过你的全身。“别……别咬……要喷出来了……”你大脑一片花白，胸口喷出乳汁，下身花蜜也喷的一塌糊涂。他显然没有料到你会喷出乳汁，“小骚货，奶都喷出来了，是不是第一次喷成这样？”诸葛亮低头舔去你的乳汁。“元歌和我哪个能让你更满足？”“哈……你……你能……”你乳汁再次喷的到处都是。  
“洞都被操的这么松了。”他不顾你才高潮完，再次进入，“喊主人，说求主人享用你的身体 。”你爽的缩成一团“唔……主人……求求……享用……我的……哈……干死我……”他突然抽出，站起来，居高临下的看着你，“我想看小妓女自己玩自己。”你迷离的看了看他冰蓝色的眸子，随手拿了一个震动棒塞进糜烂的穴口，粉嫩的小洞在他的注视下不住的喷出花蜜，两只手揉搓着自己的胸口，胸口在手指的抠挖下更加挺立，喷涌出一股又一股的乳汁“求求你……主人……给我……哈……小骚货的奶都……喷……喷了……哈……用你的……干死我……”  
诸葛亮面无表情的看着你，毫不留情的进入“我现在真的想把你摁在地上狠狠的干，干到你再也离不开我。”在他要射出的那一刻，他突然抽出，射的你全身都是，你像脱水的鱼躺在地上满足的喘气，你的身上和地毯上沾满了花蜜乳汁和他的精液。  
“这么美味的小性奴怎么能让我一个人享用。”诸葛亮冷笑起来，显然，他会发出视频。“小骚货，你马上就是我们公认的妓女了。你那些饥渴难耐的下属都等着狠狠的来干你呢。我得不到的东西，元歌，你也别想得到。”  
你从那天起，彻底沉沦于无尽的快感中。

写的我好羞耻。。。。（捂脸）  
如果喜欢的人比较多我就写个番外（继续捂脸）  
我觉得番外会更混乱（我对不起元歌!）


End file.
